Division 16
by 190nicolette190
Summary: "I won't leave you." Gabriella grasps Troy's hand in hers as they stare at the gates. "I love you." "I love you too." Troy says. "But where do we go from here?" "Through the gates, I guess. We're here for a reason." The creaking of th gates open, and the wind through the trees whirs. A voice begins to speak. "Welcome, Troy Bolton. We've been expecting you for seventeen years."
1. Prologue

The kingdom lies far in the lands of the Antarctican continent near the southern pole, underground, is lush land and green trees, grasses and birds. It is an absolutely beautiful place. Just what the wife wanted. The husband wanted to be in Russia, and he always complained.

"There's no reason to be scared."

She was in labor. She had done this seven other times, so what was so bad about an eighth? She was having so much trouble this time.

"I can't do it." She cries out desperately. She is writhing around and sweat is pouring down her forehead. "It's never been this bad before."

"It's just a big baby, honey." He looks at the nurses. "Right?"

"The baby could be breach. We might have to do a Caesarian section."

And thus, a c-section was performed.

Not hours later did The husband's brother show up, wanting revenge from his brother's fortune. He wanted his father's fortune. His father did not give him the fortune because the brother was a very dark and evil man.

"You don't deserve anything! You are nothing but a suck up! A suck up to our father!" The brother screams in The husband's face.

The wife is crying, holding her newborn baby, while her husband argues with his terrible brother.

"I was never a suck up! You were just an evil person! No wonder our father never liked you! No wonder he dropped you off at a boarding school! Go to hell and leave my family alone!"

"ENOUGH!" The brother pushes his brother away, and with the wave of his hand, he is strapped to the floor. The husband screams, The wife screams, and the brother disappears with the newborn baby.


	2. Distance

The past: July 17th, 2014 in northern Maine

"Girl, you are so fine."

She grinned against his neck, which her face was snuggled in to. Her arms were gripping one of his arms, and her legs wrapped around his torso. She kissed a warm spot on his neck and closed her eyes. "You are amazing, Troy."

"You too, baby girl."

Troy ran his hand across her breasts, both were smooth and round, full and plump. His heart raced. He wanted more, but Gabriella didn't want any more. He had pounded her hard for at least five minutes before letting it all out, erasing all the built up sexual frustration of his teenager years into her smooth and silky virgin body. They were both virgins before this day. They didn't even have masturbation habits. This was their first time experiencing sexual pleasure of any sort. He had screwed her hard all night.

He was glad he had waited for this moment.

He felt his erection dying down, and then he threw the used sheath into the garbage.

He tired not to show that he wanted more. He wasn't going to push it with her. She meant too much to him.

He flipped back the covers and found himself dying to use the bathroom. He looked back at her with a worried look, and she giggled and nodded her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Troy."

He ran to the bathroom. It felt too good to be true. He had been given what he had always wanted. A beautiful girl, a great life, and privacy. He was welcome to make Gabriella scream as much as he wanted, since he lived in the middle of the woods.

He returned to the bedroom once he was done, and she was already dressed in her bra and underwear. He knew she was uncomfortable around him.

He pulled her by her waist and she smacked into his chest. She pushed away, a little shy. She stared down at his manhood, then back up at him. She kissed his bare chest.

"What's wrong? Are you not comfortable with me naked?"

"No baby, I'm fine with you naked. I just get this feeling that they're watching me."

"Baby, they aren't anywhere near here. They can't find us."

He began to dress himself, and she retreated to the safety of the window. He got his boxers and jeans on, then stopped. He stood there, staring at his girlfriend's slender figure, shadowy by the breaking dawn through the window. She was almost like a statue. He could tell there was something wrong. Gabriella was always a happy person, but there was really something wrong. She was never like this.

He remembered when he met her, they were just eleven years old. She was a very cute girl, and unlike the others, she was sweet. She wasn't out for the boy toy thing going around the school, but she was a loner. He asked her out twice, and the first time she rejected. The second time, she decided to try, but only with certain circumstances. They hit it off from there. They had their first date about a week after, and it was a picnic at the park. When they were twelve, they had slept at Gabriella's, then at Troy's, their first sleepover. When they were thirteen, they had their first kiss under a sky of shooting stars. Just a week ago, Gabriella had moved in with Troy. They had sex all the night before and through the morning at seventeen years of age. All throughout those years, she was a happy girl until she moved in with him. He knew that she wasn't ready for sex when he was, but she allowed it. She loved him, and he knew it, but she wasn't ready. The reality suddenly hit him. Had he taken her innocence before she wanted to give it away? Had he pushed her to do it?

"Gabriella, were you not ready to make love with me?"

She didn't move a muscle, but she spoke. "I wasn't ready, but I wanted to make you happy."

"Gabriella! You know I wouldn't want to have sex with you if you weren't ready! Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

She was quiet.

He decided that at this moment, it was best to leave her alone. He felt worse than he ever had felt before as he closed the bedroom door behind him. It was as if she was now shutting him out, regretting her decision to make him happy. He didn't want this, he wanted last night to be special.

Troy strolled through the living room and into the kitchen. He took three eggs, a quart pound of bacon, and milk from the refrigerator. He made four biscuits and threw them in the oven, while frying the eggs and the bacon on the stovetop.

Everything was finished in a matter of ten minutes. He made two plates, one for Gabriella and one for himself. Gabriella had two biscuits, an egg, and a few pieces of bacon, while Troy had the rest to himself. He accented the table with a pretty red rose in a cup of water and the morning news on TV, turned down low enough to hear but wasn't loud enough to disrupt any other noises.

Troy knocked on his bedroom door, which he never did, before slightly cracking it. He whispered her name, then realized that she wouldn't answer, so he kicked the door open all the way. He found the sight of Gabriella lying on the bed, shivering.

"Gabriella..."

In an instant, he left the room, gathered her breakfast up, and put it on a slab of wood that he used as an eating tray. He plopped down on the bed, told her to sit up, and then set the food on her lap. "Eat."

She stared at the food on her plate, then picked up the biscuit. She forced it down her throat, swallowed hard, and looked at him.

"Does it taste bad?" He asked.

She shook her head and looked back down at the plate. "I'm just not hungry-"

"We're not going through this again, Gabriella. I'm not going to watch you sit here and starve yourself."

She looked over at him, with that desperate look in her eyes. He searched her eyes, unable to figure out what was wrong.

"Why are you so good to me? Why not some other girl?"

Troy smiled at her and stroked her smooth leg. "My god Gabriella, why would I want anyone else?"

"I'm a mess..."

"Gabriella..." Troy sighed. "You just ran away from home and you're in the middle of the woods. You obviously want to go home."

She suddenly lets out a sob and she set the tray on the floor. "I just miss them... My mom and dad, you know."

He stopped stroking her leg and then broke away from her gaze. "So do I, Gabs... Listen, if you want to go back, then I'll take you home. You know that you don't have to stay here."

"But I do, I want to stay here with you."

"You don't know what you want Gabriella. First, you said you wanted to run away and live here with me. Then you said you wanted to make love, and we did. Now you're thinking second thoughts-"

The tears flowed and she got off the bed and ran out of the room. He jumped when the bathroom door slammed.

"Gabriella, why didn't you tell me..." He said to himself.

...

Gabriella had been in the bathroom all day. Countless times, he knocked on the door and tried to feed her, comfort her, or get her to come out, but she refused to even open the door. Troy was sitting on his couch, trying to decide whether or not to go to the store or to stay at home and wait until Gabriella calmed down to talk to her. He was going to get her something to say he was sorry.

He sighed, stood up, looked down the hallway, and then grabbed the door handle.

Gabriella opened the bathroom door. "Please, don't leave me..."

Her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheeks were stained red. She was shaking. Tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"I'm not leaving you, baby girl." Troy said softly. "I'll never leave you. I was just going to go to the store."

"No, don't go." She sniffled. "Stay here with me."

He looked down at his keys and began to fumble with them. He hung them up on the coat rack and turned to her. "Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm mad at myself."

"Well don't be. Listen, don't listen to what I want you to do. You can't go by what a guy says all the times. I taught myself not to listen to my dick because sometimes it tells me to fuck you when I know it's not right. Well I listened to it this time because you said you wanted it. Baby girl, you are my everything. We won't ever have sex again if you don't want to. I swear on it." He opens his arms.

She walked directly into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. Automatically, she started bawling and couldn't stop.

"Are you sure you still want me?"

"Of course I want you. I love you more than anything in the whole wide world."

"I love you too, more than anything."

Troy felt as if he would violate her by touching her butt, so he put his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up. Her arms and legs went around him and squeezed tightly, and he carried her into his bedroom. He set her down on the bed.

He tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed the tip of her nose. "Does it hurt?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"What about your head?"

"A lot."

"Anything else?"

"I'm a little sore all over."

Troy climbed into bed and pulled her up beside him. He pulled her close and began to knead through her hair, playing with it, soothing her rough headache. What really confused Troy was the fact that she was so unhappy. She was never unhappy. Every time he saw her, she was either really happy from the day's events or happy to see him. Now, she was a glob of sadness that moped around the house all day, barely ate anything he offered her, and someone that is like a shadow of their true self.

Or was her happy self just a cover up for all this sadness? He had a bad feeling that she never was a happy person, but that she was hiding her real feelings.

"Why have you been so unhappy lately? Are you just upset that you ran off with me or is it something more than that? And don't lie, because I'll know if you are."

"No, I've just had it rough lately. It's not you, Troy. Really, it isn't."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Can you tell me?"

She shook her head. "No, it's kind of personal. But I love you, and I don't want you to think anything less of me."

"Never." Troy kissed the back of her head. "We might as well get some sleep. We're in for a long day tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Graduation."

Troy and Gabriella's school were graduating a year early because they had all their credits finished. They are on their own for a year until college.

"Well, night baby." Troy kissed her neck and rubbed her shoulder.

"I love you." Gabriella rolled over and stared into his eyes. "I mean it."

"I love you too. Now let's go to sleep."

The lamp was turned off, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Graduation

The past: July 18th, 2014

"Troy, do you think they will be here?"

Troy tried to keep his eyes off her face. It wasn't that he didn't want to look at it, because she looked gorgeous with makeup, and she was gorgeous anyway, but he didn't want to be more depressed because of her worried expression.

"Baby, I honestly don't know. Yes, I put the note on their door and I duct taped all four sides like you said. Now it's up to them whether they want to say goodbye to their daughter or not."

She became quiet instantly. Her eyes sunk down to her lap.

"Gabriella, I'm not meaning to make you upset-"

He cut himself off. "Just don't get your hopes up, okay?"

He glanced over at her, and she was looking through the passenger window.

She must have been pretty tired, because within five minutes, she was asleep. Their school was only about ten minutes away, so first, he went and got Gabriella a coffee, then he ended up parking in near the place where graduation would take place. It was still a good hour until the actual ceremony began. He decided to wait until it was time. Not even a few seconds later did two of his friends want him to get out and go hunt down some of their other friends.

"No, I can't."

"Why not? His friend, Dylan, said.

"My girl, she's sleeping. I'm not going to leave her alone in this car."

His other friend, John, tugged on the door handle. "Then let us in and we can sit here and bullshit for a few."

Troy reluctantly unlocked the back doors and allowed his friends to jump in. He sat there awkwardly and then turned towards them.

"I... I need some advice." Troy sighed.

"What, about getting laid?" Dylan's bursted out and then started raucously laughing with John. Luckily, Gabriella hadn't slept much the night before, and either had Troy, but she was out in a dead sleep.

John and Dylan must have thought Troy was joking. He wasn't.

"Yeah, sort of." He became embarrassed really quickly.

They both shut up quickly.

"Well, you know that's not my forte." Dylan said. "Talk to John."

"What happened? I thought you were a virgin. Did you cheat on Gabriella or something? Is that what's going on?"

"No, I didn't cheat on Gab-"

"So you're still a virgin?"

"Nope. The night before last night, we stayed up all night and we just... Fucked."

"So, what's the matter with that? Every boy has to become a man some day." John gave Troy a little shoulder pat.

"She's been touchy with me ever since. She told me that even though she wasn't ready, she wanted me to be happy. Fuck man, I would have never touched her if I knew she wasn't ready. You know that as well as I do. She barely even talks to me."

John and Dylan exchanged looks.

John said, "You can't give that back to her, but you just need to let her know that she's important to you and that it was her choice to make, not yours. Your must have asked her if it was okay and she said yes, but she made the choice. Now she has to deal with it on her own."

"I don't want her to deal with it on her own. She's my everything. You guys know that."

Troy began to stare at Gabriella. "I don't know how many people you two have ever slept with, and I know it's a lot, but my god, I never imagined a girl being so gorgeous."

"Well duh, what do you expect?"

"I don't know. Nothing special."

"Well, as long as you didn't get her pregnant, you should be okay." John said.

"I used a rubber, smart ass. She's on birth control too." Troy shook his head at John. "If anyone is gonna get a girl pregnant, it's going to be one of you two. So John, how many girls have you screwed in the past week?"

"That's my business, man." John retorted.

"Okay, don't be so vulgar! What about you, Dylan?"

"The girl I have now is the only one I've fucked in months."

Gabriella's eyes gradually opened, and Troy grabbed her hand. He squeezed it. "Hey girl."

She yawned and unbuckled herself. Her messy bun and messy overall style of the day was adorable to Troy.

"Are we at the school yet?" She says softly.

"Yeah. I got you a coffee in the drive thru."

He hands her the hot coffee.

"Thanks baby." She closes her eyes as her slender fingers curl around the cup. She takes a sip and savors it for a moment.

"Dylan and John are in the back."

"Hey Gabs." Dylan said while playing a game on his phone.

"'Ello Gabay." He said in his Australian tone.

"Shut your damn face John, I need my coffee first. I didn't get it this morning." She glares over at Troy.

"Well you have it now, so shush." He grinned at her and she scowled.

"So, you two are graduating today?" Dylan said.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"I'm so stupid I doubt I could graduate even next year."

...

Troy watched from the safety of his car as Gabriella waited quietly outside on a bench. Graduation was over. Everyone was at a graduation dinner. Gabriella was waiting for her parents.

It had been over four hours that she had been waiting. It was beginning to get dark and he was growing concerned. He would never let her sit out there if he could help it. He tried to coax her into the car many times, but she was convinced that they would show up. She even told him to leave for a while and go home, and that she would call him when she was ready to come home.

He refused. He wasn't going to let her parents have a chance to take her away from him. He had worked so hard for so many years to get to this point, and he wasn't going to throw it away.

It began to drizzle, then began to pick up. Troy became increasingly concerned as he watched his girlfriend shiver in the rain, clutching her jacket against her, her curls flowing in the breeze. He couldn't take it.

The car door swung open and Troy slammed it behind him. He started towards her. "Gabi, baby-"

"No." She shook her head. "They will be here."

"Sweetheart... " Troy couldn't bear to watch her be upset from heartbreak. "If they haven't came now, then they won't come at all. I'm sorry."

"Troy, I love them..." He could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I know you do." He sat down beside her, pulled her hair back and out of her face. "I know you love your parents, sometimes I feel like you love them more than me, but that's okay. You should love them more than me."

"No, I love you more than anything. You mean more to me than them." She looked over at him. "I feel like I treat you like a piece of shit sometimes, but I really do love you. I love you so much, and I could never throw that away. I don't know what I would do without you.

He watched Gabriella tear up, and nothing hurt him worse than that.

"I'm sorry for being mean. I'll try harder. I don't want you to leave me."

"I'll never leave you." Troy kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. "Never ever."

He stared into the rain, hoping and loathing for the imaginary car, and then he stood up. "Come on, let's go home."


End file.
